Fall Away
by LaylaBinx
Summary: A bitter argument takes a rather dramatic turn when Riley falls through a patch of thin ice...Riley/Ben friendship fluff! Hurt/comfort goodness galore! Hope you like it!
1. Falling Through

**Hey guys!!** **Hope everyone is doing well :D I picked a really horrible time to write this because we're leaving for Georgia tomorrow I won't be able to update until at least Tuesday -.-; But this idea nailed me in the head earlier today and would not rest until I wrote it...there is a really awful cliff hanger so I will apologize now...**

**Quick note: I'm not entirely sure if the FBI can actually tap your phone lines but with all the trouble Ben's caused in the past I'm surfe they can make an excuse :D**

**Hope you like it!!**

* * *

A cold, grey haze had fallen across the cloudy December sky, tiny flurries of snowflakes swirling through the silent air. The trees hung tall and barren, their naked limbs heavy with snow and ice. The walkways of the park had been shoveled earlier that morning, muddy, slushy snow pushed into small piles along the sidewalk. Occasionally, the shout of children from the park further up ahead could be heard, their voices sounding small and thin in the cold atmosphere.

Riley shoved his hands a little deeper into his pockets and hunched his shoulders forward in a desperate attempt to fight off the cold. His breath was coming out in short, white puffs of steam as he walked and the back of his throat burned in the harsh, raw air. Ahead of him, Ben was marching one stride for every three of his, and, even though he usually considered him self to be long-legged, Riley was having a hard time keeping up with his best friend.

"You know, when I asked if you wanted to go for a walk this wasn't quite what I meant." Riley stated loudly from behind, jogging a little to catch up to the older man. "This is more along the lines of a drag."

Ben slowed to a stop and smiled tiredly. "Sorry Riley," He apologized softly, running a hand through his dark hair. "I just have a lot on my mind and kind of lost track of what I was doing…"

Riley shrugged, noticing the lack of energy in his best friend's response and offered him a light-hearted smile. "It's alright, I need the exercise anyway." Falling into step with the other man once again, the two walked on side by side into the icy park. After a few silent minutes, Riley cleared his throat and peered out across the frozen river to his right. "So are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" He asked, casting a sidelong look to the older man. "You've been really distant over the past couple of weeks…"

Ben sighed slowly, his breath hovering in the air in front of his face. "Ugh…where to begin…?" He asked to no one in particular, looking up at the clouds as if they held the answer.

"Not like either of us have any prior engagements." Riley teased, sidestepping a tree branch and zipping his jacket a little more. "Seriously, I've got all the time in the world so lay it out."

Ben kicked at lump of ice and watched it skid over to the side of the walkway before he answered. "Well, you'd figure after finding the City of Gold we'd be happy right?"

"Right."

"Well that's just it." Ben muttered. "I've been anything but happy since we found it. The FBI is keeping an incredibly strict leash on everything I do, even going as far as to tap into some of my telephone conversations and sending various agents by my house at random points in time, day or night, to "check up on me." Not only that, but the reporters and museum owners have been hounding me like crazy in an attempt to get some information about the discovery."

Riley nodded knowingly, remembering the insane amount of press coverage that followed he, Ben, and Abigail everywhere they went for about six months after their first discovery. "While that's true, I know it can't be the only reason you're upset. So go on."

The older man took a slow, deep breath and continued. "Mitch's family tried to file a wrongful death suit against me a few weeks after the incident and I just got through signing off on all of the paperwork yesterday. The money wasn't an issue but they weren't happy with anything that was offered let alone the fact that I wasn't going to jail for the matter." There was another sigh, this one a little more frustrated. "His family won't be content until I'm behind bars…"

"Ben, it wasn't your fault…" Riley explained gently. "I mean we all saw it…you offered to stay behind in order to let him escape but when that plan sank, pardon the pun, he ended up staying instead. You tried everything you could to make sure he could get out and it just didn't work out that way…you can't blame yourself."

"I know Riley…it's just…" Ben stopped and looked out across the river. "God…I just can't help feeling there's more I could have done…" A cold wind whipped across his face and the older man pulled his jacket a little closer. Riley stood next to his best friend, unable to think of any other consolation but offering his presence in any case.

"Abigail is dating Connor again…" Ben said suddenly, cause the younger man to look over at him.

"Since when?"

Ben shrugged and blinked as a snowflake landed on his eyelashes. "Don't know…few weeks probably?"

Riley shifted his weight a little, something gnawing at the pit of his stomach. "Hey Ben…there's something I need to tell you…"

"Go ahead."

"It's about Abigail."

The older man turned slightly to regard his friend with a careful look. "What about her?"

Riley looked at the ground for a second before answering. "The week before you guys split again she came to talk to me…" Noticing the sharp attention he was being given, the younger man continued quickly. "She told me you guys were having some problems and she wanted my advice…"

"And what did you tell her?" Ben asked, his words as sharp and clipped as the cold wind.

Riley shifted nervously, clenching and unclenching his hand in his pockets. "I told her you guys just needed to talk it out and see what happens and if that didn't work I told her she needed to do whatever was best for her." A thick, heavy feeling had developed in the back of his throat as he spoke. "She said she was beginning to wonder if you guys should have gotten back together after all…"

Ben felt his jaw clench tightly and his eyes narrowed. "So you're saying my girlfriend told you she was planning to break up with me and you didn't tell me…"

"Wha-? No!" Riley said quickly. "Ben I just told her to do whatever she thought was best-"

"Yeah and that happened to be breaking up with me!" The older man snapped, glaring at his best friend coldly.

Riley was slightly taken aback by the outburst but recovered quickly. "Ben I tried to tell you…" The older man turned on his heel and began walking the other way, leaving Riley standing behind. "I called you like three times a day for the rest of the week but you were always busy…! Ugh…I see why she was mad…"

"What was that?" Ben growled, whipping around to face the younger man.

"Ben, you always let your work take over and I understand that and I'm used to it but Abigail wasn't…" Riley explained, his face flushing with each word. "You were never at the house and when you were there you were always doing something that involved work! Abigail couldn't take it and you didn't stop even though you knew it bothered her!"

"You don't know what you're talking about…" Ben growled, turning his back to the younger man and starting to walk again.

"So are you mad that I'm right or that Abigail actually came to me when she was upset rather than you…?"

Without thinking, Ben whipped around quickly, his fist connecting sharply with Riley's cheek. The younger man stumbled backwards down the snowy bank, landing painfully on one hip on the frozen river. His gloved hand brushed across the bruising flesh, his blue eyes widening a little. Realizing he'd crossed a line, Riley shook his head a little and looked up at his best friend. "Ben…I'm sor-"

"Stop Riley." Ben snarled fiercely. "I don't want to hear it." He ripped his glove off and pulled at something on one of his fingers. With a sharp jerk, a thin golden band was removed from his finger and tossed out into the middle of the river. "Stay the hell away from me…" He growled deeply, his dark eyes cold with anger. Turning once again, Ben stomped down the walkway, refusing to look back at the younger man.

Riley sat on the ice for a few silent seconds, watching his best friend walk away. He stood slowly, looking out across the ice to the little shimmering band Ben had discarded. He knew exactly what it was and exactly what the symbolism of it being thrown away was as well. It had been a birthday present he and Abigail had gotten for Ben about two years ago: a ring worn by George Washington himself. Abigail had found it through several phone calls and more than a small share of cash. Together, she and Riley had taken it to a jeweler who had engraved _Thesaurus Peto_, the Latin words for Treasure Seeker, into the band. Seeing Ben throw the ring away like that said more than any word could; he was discarding Riley along with it.

Sighing quietly to himself, Riley walked across the ice to the area where the ring had landed. If nothing else, he couldn't leave it out here, it was far too valuable. The snow and ice crunched beneath his feet as he walked, the coppery taste of blood radiating from the sore spot in his mouth. Occasionally he'd spit a small glob of blood onto the ice and keep walking, ignoring the morbid trail it was leaving behind.

The ring shimmered against the pristine ice, the faded gold of the band causing the snow to look whiter than it already was. Riley bent over, picking up the tiny band and clutching it tightly in his hand. There was no telling if Ben would ever want it back or not but he would hold on to it regardless. The younger man turned to head back to the shore but stopped suddenly, his entire body going rigid.

A deep, hollow crushing sound vibrated the ice around him and the surface of the river shuddered violently. The ice sagged downward suddenly and Riley fell to one knee, a cold, sick feeling developing in his stomach and his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Impossibly cold water rushed over his pants leg, chilling him to the bone.

"Oh God…Oh God…" Riley muttered to himself quietly, looking toward the shore for his best friend. "Ben…!" He called weakly, convinced if he yelled any louder the ice would shatter completely.

Up ahead, Ben heard Riley yell his name but kept walking. The panic in his voice however, caused him to instinctively pause for a split second, but his previous anger pushed him forward. 'Riley can deal with his own problems; he obviously had no problem dealing with Abigail's' He thought bitterly.

The ice shuddered again and Riley felt the water rising higher against his leg. Clutching the ring to his chest, the younger man very carefully tried to push himself forward to get away from the crack. Fate, however, had a different plan and what little solidity the ice still held gave way, plunging the helpless Riley into the frigid water.

Riley gasped as the freezing water sucked him under, the river's current threatening to drag him beneath the thick ice. Razor sharp needles of cold pierced his skin and made it hard to breathe. He gripped the broken edge tightly, coughing as water splashed against his face. "Ben…! Help…!" He yelled as loud as he could, inhaling a mouthful of water in the process.

A strong current wrapped itself around his leg and jerked him forward suddenly, his head dipping beneath the ice. Realizing that if he let go death was imminent, Riley gripped the sharp, broken ice as tightly as he could, his hands becoming more numb by the second. His head dipped again and Riley coughed raggedly as more water was sucked into his lungs. His strength began to fail and his gloves slipped a little, dragging across the ice.

Riley could hear the blood rushing through his ears but the cold was too intense for him to think of anything else. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, he thought he heard someone yell hang on. He wanted to hang on, if only for a few more seconds, but he couldn't. The current tugged again and Riley's grip failed, sending him spiraling into the icy water.

The hood of his jacket caught on a broken shard of ice and he was momentarily stopped. The stop, however, was enough to cause him to exhale what little oxygen he still had. The air escaped him in a short gasp and Riley coughed, freezing water rushing into his lungs like a torrent. Instinct kicked in and he automatically tried to get a deep breath but it only made the problem worse as more water filled his lungs.

Still gripping the ring weakly, Riley felt his body grow heavy and his sight grow dim. He looked up and for a brief moment he could see the clouds through the ice. Deep in his subconscious, Riley thought 'Ah…isn't that pretty…' before the light faded and his consciousness slipped away as well.

* * *

**AGH!! Poor Riley!! Don't worry, I can't kill him...it's emotionally impossible for me. I will, however torture him like all get out until then :D I promise to update as soon as possible but in the meantime let me know what you think okay?? Please no flames...Loves!!**


	2. Stay

**Huzzah!! We got back a day early so I was able to type this chapter a little sooner than expected!! I'm sorry I left you all with such a horrible cliff hanger but I'm so glad you all liked it!! Thank you for all the wonderful reveiws!! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ben…! Help…!"

Ben froze instantly, the hair on the back of his neck prickling at the sound of sheer panic in Riley's voice. He whipped around quickly, his dark eyes scanning the frozen river where he'd last seen his friend. A nauseating wave of fear swept through him as he saw what looked like a hole in the ice near where Riley had last been standing. In a spilt second he'd raced down the frozen shore and out onto the river, sprinting as fast as he could across the ice.

"Riley! Hang on!" He yelled desperately, pushing his body to run faster even as the ice threatened to make him slip. Ben reached to hole, approaching it carefully to prevent the ice from breaking again. He knew that the slightest shift in weight could cause the entire section to collapse but it hardly mattered to him now; the only thing he was concerned with was getting his best friend out of the water.

Just below the surface, Ben could make out the red fabric of Riley's hood caught on a jagged shard of ice. He kneeled slowly, carefully breaking away the thin layer of ice that had already begun to form over the surface of the hole. Knowing full well that if the ice shifted and the fragile hold on Riley's hood was lost he'd be swept down river, Ben very carefully reached into the frigid water and grabbed a handful of the jacket. He tugged sharply, pulling Riley's head out from under the water and managing to get a slightly better grip on the younger man. The ice shuddered beneath him but Ben hardly noticed, his was far too concerned with the startling bluish-grey color of Riley's face.

The ice shifted once again and, for a terrifying second, Ben waited for the mind-numbing coldness of the water to engulf him. Instead, by some stroke of luck, the ice managed to hold just long enough for him to loop his arms around Riley's chest and pull him out a little more. The current tugged dangerously against the younger man's legs but Ben refused to let the river take him. Gritting his teeth and pulling with a strength he didn't know he possessed, he managed to pull Riley from the watery trap and across the ice to a more stable location.

Ben collapsed to his knees next to the unconscious young man and pressed his fingers to his throat, sighing in frustration and despair when he couldn't find a pulse. "Come on, Riley…Don't do this!" He begged, unzipping Riley's jacket in one smooth motion.

He positioned his hands on Riley's chest and began pushing down rhythmically in a desperate attempt to get the younger man's heart beating again. "Stay with me, kid…please…" Ben pleaded, pausing momentarily to tilt his head back and blow a mouthful of air into the lifeless young man's lungs. He repositioned his hands and began the compressions again, blinking quickly as hot tears began to blur his vision.

"Come on…" Ben urged in between compressions, ignoring the tears that had slipped down his face. "Come on, Riley…breathe…!"

As if on cue, Riley's body convulsed weakly and he began coughing raggedly. He rolled onto his side, throwing up water and coughing hoarsely as the cold air filled his lungs.

Ben laughed in overwhelming relief and pulled the younger man's trembling form into his arms, cradling him close. "God…I thought I lost you kid…" He breathed, closing his eyes for a second, content with just holding his best friend in his arms.

"H-Hah…" Riley tried to laugh but ended up in another coughing fit. "T-Takes…m-more than t-that to get…r-rid of me…" He was shivering so hard he could barely talk and the frozen terrain wasn't helping in the least.

Ben laughed gently, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably. He knew that Riley needed to get warm and fast but the nearest hospital was nearly close enough to suit him. His house was right up the street and he could at least get the younger man out of his wet clothes before he got any worse. Satisfied with that plan, Ben squeezed Riley a little closer to him and looked down. "Think you can walk for a few minutes? If not I can carry you, but we have to get you warm…"

It took Riley a second to answer, the intense cold slowing his thought process. After a second he nodded, or tried to, considering to the shivering wasn't validating his case. "I-I think I c-can make it…" He chattered, gripping Ben's jacket tightly.

Nodding, Ben helped his best friend up, wrapping an arm around his back and helping him stand. Riley was leaning heavily into him, his legs weak and shaky beneath him.

"Okay, you ready?" Ben asked, not really concerned with the younger man's answer. He was fully prepared to carry him if he needed to. Instead, Riley nodded slowly and allowed Ben to lead him carefully off the ice and in the direction of the house.

* * *

**Poor Riley... :D More fluff to come! One thing I try not to do is include hospitals in my stories unless absolutely necessary, they're far too convenient -.-; I'd rather the characters work out the problems by themselves, it's more entertaining :D**


	3. Close for Comfort

**Whoo! Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, I took a short break from this in order to write _Jitterbug_ because this chapter was bothering me. The way it sounded in my head was choppy and didn't flow well so I put it off for a few days. I'm sorry! Anyway, hope you enjoy it!!**

**Quick note: This story is not meant to be slash but I guess it could be considered that way if you like, it doesn't bother me either way! The whole point of this chapter was to express the close friendship between Ben and Riley so please don't be offended by any of it, I promise it was not my intention :D Also, I'm not sure if the Washington comment is true or not, it just seemed like something Ben would point out...**

* * *

Ben carefully nudged open the door with his knee, absurdly proud of himself for not dropping Riley on the ground in the process. He kept the young man close, cradling him against his chest as he guided the door closed with his back once they were inside.

It had become very apparent in the minutes following his rescue that shock and cold had taken its toll on Riley. Although he insisted he could walk just fine, his actions were slow and deliberate like he was unsure of the movement and his breathing was becoming increasingly labored with each step. On more than once occasion he'd stop and look around, suddenly confused as to how they got out on the ice, his glassy blue eyes attempting to focus on some obscure point in the river. By the time they'd reached the shore, Riley was shivering so badly he couldn't stand and he collapsed onto his knees on the river bank, breathing harshly.

Ben had knelt down beside him, dark eyes clouded with concern. Riley attempted to flash him a weak smile but it ended up looking more like a grimace than anything else. Realizing that walking was no longer an option for his shivering best friend, Ben carefully slipped one arm beneath his knees and the other behind his back, scooping him up into a fireman's carry and making his way to the house.

The treasure hunter whispered quietly to him the entire time, trying desperately to keep him awake until they got to the house. Riley would sometimes nod or mumble an answer when asked a direct question but for the most part he just clung to Ben like he was a walking furnace. By the time they'd reached the house, Riley was barely conscious.

Ben breezed through the house quickly, heading straight for the bathroom. He very carefully set Riley on the bathroom counter, propping him against the wall and retrieving a towel from below the sink. He draped the towel over Riley's head and scrunched his hair gently, squeezing the excess water into the fabric. Riley blinked slowly, his eyes rolling back and his head falling to the side as overwhelming fatigue suddenly assaulted him. The younger man's body swayed for second and Ben reacted quickly, catching him by the shoulders.

"Riley, hey!" Ben said quietly next to his ear. "I need you to stay awake for me for a few more minutes, okay? You think you can do that?"

Riley blinked again and made a soft noise in the back of his throat, glaring at the older man to the best of his abilities. "Killjoy…" He muttered softly but he sat up straighter and shook his head a little to keep himself alert.

Ben smirked faintly, relieved that Riley was still able to make jokes at a time like this. He tossed the dripping jacket into the bathtub and peeled off Riley's shirt, throwing it into the tub as well with wet slap. Taking the towel off of Riley's head, Ben secured it around his trembling shoulders and rubbed his back briskly.

"Alright kiddo, think you can get out of your jeans?" Ben asked, knowing how paranoid his best friend was about nudity. For some reason, Riley was convinced that the minute he took of his pants a hot chick with a camera would wander by and decide to take his picture. It seemed silly, really, but it had happened before and the internet had proof.

Riley made a face but nodded, fumbling with the button and zipper on his jeans. He fought with it for a few seconds, his shaking fingers never managing to get a good enough grip on the slick metal for him to accomplish much of anything. With a frustrated sigh, his let his head fall back against the mirror.

"Ben…" He began quietly. "You're my b-best friend…and y-you know I wouldn't say t-this without good reason…" He sighed deeply, a very faint blush appearing on his too pale cheeks. "I n-need you to take off my pants…"

Ben suppressed a smile, realizing Riley's dignity was now in shreds, and nodded. He unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, tugging the wet denim off in one fluid motion and tossing them into the tub along with the other wet clothes. "Uh…Riley…"

The younger man looked down, noticing his soaked _Futurama_ boxers and let out a loud sigh. "Oh Ben…Come on…!"

"Riley." Ben said sternly, giving his best friend an honest look. The quicker he could get him into dry clothes the better.

Riley sighed dramatically again, his thin frame shaking violently beneath the towel. "Fine…but y-you can't l-look…."

"Riley, we've been best friends for almost ten years. It's nothing I haven't seen by now."

"Ben…"

Ben laughed quietly but understood and nodded. "You got it, kid." H said, patting him on the shoulder and walking into the bedroom. After rummaging around in his dresser for a few minutes, Ben managed to find a pair of dry boxers that Riley could fit into and returned to the bathroom.

The younger man sat red-faced on the bathroom counter, the towel tossed modestly over his lap. Ben laughed again and handed him the boxers, turning his back as Riley slowly but surely wiggled his way into them. Once he was partially dressed, he collapsed back against the counter, breathing heavily. "C-Checkmate…" He breathed, what little color he'd gained from blushing now completely drained from his face.

Ben nodded and, noticing the way Riley was swaying, walked to his side and slipped his arm behind his back to steady him. "Think you can make it to the bedroom?"

"Yeah…" Came the quiet reply but Riley was leaning way too heavily into him for it to be believable. Ignoring the weak protests, Ben scooped him up again and carried him into the bedroom.

Keeping one arm wrapped firmly around his waist, Ben folded the blankets back and gently deposited his best friend into the bed. He pulled the blankets up around Riley's shoulders and walked around to the other side of the bed, kicking off his shoes.

Riley blinked slowly, trying to focus on older man's movements. "What are you d-doing…?" He asked tiredly as Ben slid, fully clothed, into the bed next to him.

"I'm sharing my body heat with you." The treasure hunter answered matter-of-factly, pulling Riley's trembling form into his arms and holding him close. "And the safest and easiest way to do it is through close contact to the victim-"

"Ben…"

"Body heat is also the fastest way to stabilize the body's core temperature without sending the victim into shock-"

"Ben…"

"And I don't think I could handle another cardiac arrest today…"

"Ben…!"

"Yeah?"

Riley smiled and laughed, which turned into a cough. "I'm not complaining…I w-was just asking what y-you were doing…"

Ben laughed, pulling the blanket a little higher around Riley's shoulders. "You know when Washington crossed the Delaware, his men sometimes had to sleep five people to a blanket just to stay warm."

"Ugh…!" Riley went to punch Ben in the leg but what little strength he had left was depleted as he completely lost consciousness.

Ben smiled and moved into a more comfortable position. He gently tightened his grip around the younger man as a quick shiver passed through him. Riley shifted one last time, tucking his head beneath Ben's jaw and letting out a slow sigh as he was finally becoming warm and comfortable.

Satisfied that Riley was sleeping peacefully, Ben closed his eyes and held his breath as a hitched sob tried to escape him. It was something he'd been holding in since rescuing his best friend from the ice. His last words, "stay the hell away from me" echoed around in his mind like a broken record. He had no idea what had driven Riley out onto the ice but the fact that it had almost been the last time he'd seen him terrified him and gnawed a painful hole into his stomach.

His shoulders hitched ever so slightly as he let out a slow, ragged breath. "God…" he whispered quietly, squeezing Riley close as if he were afraid to let go. After a few deep breaths, Ben managed to regain his composure but refused to loosen his grip. As long as Riley was safe and well within his grasp he could relax but the idea of letting him go anytime soon was a little overwhelming.Ben sighed softly and pressed and brotherly kiss to the younger man's forehead, content to simply lay in the silence and listen to him breathe.

* * *

**The** **body heat thing is tried and true! I've heard and read about it hundreds of times :D Love ya!!**


	4. Simon

**Whoo! Sorry it took me so long, I had way too much going on! This is an attempt at a song chapter so if it sucks I apologize. The song is called Simon by Lifehouse (which is absolutely beautiful by the way :D) but sadly I don't own the song or the band. Damn...Oh well!! Hope you like it!!**

**P.S: I'm really sorry if it sucks O.o**

* * *

Ben blinked slowly, his eyes readjusting to the fixed point on wall in front of him. It had been almost two hours since they'd laid down and Riley had finally stopped shivering about 30 minutes earlier. Ben blinked again, keeping his body still while his mind raced with several different thoughts at one time. He tinkered with how to apologize to Riley, what to tell Abigail or how to prevent her from finding out all together (she was good at that), a suitable excuse to get out of giving a lecture at the community college the next morning, and about a hundred other things that circles around in his head like a merry-go-round.

Riley shifted slightly, a low sign escaping him as he moved. Ben looked down, wondering if he was waking up, but gave up after a few seconds. Even if Riley did wake up, there was very little he could do still; the freezing water had completely exhausted him.

Reminded of the cold, Ben found himself staring at a small, half-circle shaped scar that rested just above Riley's eyebrow. Ben raised his hand slowly, fingers ghosting over the pale scar lightly. It was barely visible to anyone but Ben who remembered exactly how he'd gotten it. During their search in the Arctic, when the _Charlotte _exploded and amidst the confusion, Riley had pushed Ben out of the way of piece of barrel that had hurdled at them with incredible force. The piece had hit him instead, the metal bolt slashing into his skin and leaving a lasting scar that reminded both of them every day how close they'd come to being lost with the _Charlotte_.

Riley shifted again, a soft moan catching in the back of his throat. Ben frowned slightly and relaxed his grip, figuring he was holding Riley a little too tightly. However, the younger man never moved and was content to stay in the cozy little spot he'd made against Ben's chest. He did seem uncomfortable though and would move ever so slightly, his feet twitching a little beneath the blankets as of he were trying to find a more comfortable position. Riley made a soft noise in the back of his throat, squeezing his eyes closed a little more tightly like he was in pain.

"Shh…it's okay, Riley." Ben soothed quietly, rubbing small, gentle circles into his back. He'd read somewhere that when a person's core temperature is stabilizing, lactic acid can sometimes settle in the muscle tissue and cause cramps and muscle aches. Figuring this was what Riley was going through, Ben just continued to rub his back soothingly, occasionally brushing his fingers through Riley's hair as he whispered soft reassurances.

He remembered when he was little and couldn't sleep his mother would to sing to him. Knowing full well he didn't have the best singing voice, Ben figured humming would do just as well. He struggled for a song for a few seconds, coming up just short every time. Frustrated, he began humming the Nation Anthem because hell, a song is a song.

"You suck at lullabies…" A weak, raw voice muttered against his shoulder. Riley was blinking drowsily at his chest, a watered down version of his characteristic quirky smile resting across his face.

"Well excuse me sleeping beauty," Ben laughed, shifted a little so Riley was more comfortable. "What do you think I should sing?"

"_Anything_ but the National Anthem…"

Ben smirked. "Picky…" He mumbled but was already racking his brain for a new song. A few random lyrics floated through his mind, managing to piece themselves together to form a sensible verse.

_Catch your breath, hit the wall  
Scream out loud, as you start to crawl  
Back in your cage the only place  
Where they will leave you alone._

Ben sang quietly, wondering exactly where the song had come from but content with it nonetheless. He traced lazy figure 8's into Riley's back with the rhythm of the words, trying to mimic his mother by keeping his words soft and barely audible.

_Cause the weak will seek the weaker till they've broken them.  
Could you get it back again, would it be the same?  
Fulfillment to their lack of strength at your expense  
__Left you with no defense, they tore it down…_

In retrospect, the song didn't really fit in with the whole "lullaby theme" but as long as it was working, Ben wasn't in any mood to complain. Riley had snuggled back against his chest, his breathing deep and even against his shoulder once again.

_And I have felt the same as you  
I've felt the same_

Ben listened to the words he was singing, wondering if they actually fit Riley or not. Even though the younger man had always been like an open book with pretty much everything, he was unusually withdrawn about himself. If something upset him, Riley hardly ever let it show let alone tell anyone. Ben had always thought that maybe if Riley had wanted him to know something he'd tell him, but maybe that wasn't the case.

_Locked inside the only place  
Where you feel sheltered, where you feel safe  
You lost yourself in your search to find  
Something else to hide behind._

Ben was more than aware that sometimes Riley was too smart for his own good. He hid behind a goofy, sarcastic exterior to prevent the world from seeing the vulnerability of his genius. When they'd first met, Riley was 14 and a junior at the college Ben was lecturing at. It had been all too apparent that his intelligence ostracized him from his fellow classmates and he was left feeling strange and isolated. Ben had immediately locked on to how brilliant he was, considering he was the only one in the class who actually knew what he'd been discussing, and the two had become inseparable friends almost overnight.

_Cause the fearful always preyed upon your confidence  
Didn't they see the consequence they pushed you around  
The arrogant build kingdoms made of the different ones  
Breaking them till they've become  
Just another crown…_

It had taken almost nothing to convince Riley to search for the treasure with him. The simple mentioning of the word "treasure" had tossed him into a whirlwind of maps, graphs, and statistics in order to help the older man find the location of a lost ship in an ice shelf. Riley never once thought Ben was crazy or tried to convince him the treasure wasn't real. Instead, he set to work immediately on whatever new clue Ben had found and was determined to have it analyzed, dated, and logged by the time the day was done.

_And I have felt the same as you  
I've felt the same_

When Abigail had come into the picture, the rules changed. Suddenly Ben had another person to help him figure out the importance of dates and pictures and riddles. If Riley had ever been jealous of her sudden yet helpful appearance, he never showed it. Riley loved Abigail like a sister just as he loved Ben like a brother but for a while it had been nice to be the main focus of the treasure hunter's attention.

_Refuse to feel anything at all,  
Refuse to slip refuse to fall.  
Can't be weak, can't stand still  
Watch your back cause no one will._

Riley had always watched his back, regardless of how crazy or convoluted a plan sounded. Even though he was constantly dragging the kid into untold amounts of danger, Riley never once complained and was always ready to lend a helping hand, literally when it came to finding the Noble Bird in the search for Cibola. Ben taken advantage of him so many times and yet the younger man hardly ever asked for anything in return. Hell, the only thing he'd ever asked of Ben was that he read his book and he couldn't even find time to do that…

_You don't know why they had to go this far,  
Traded your worth for these scars  
For your only company.  
And don't believe the lies that they have told to you  
Not one word was true  
You're alright, you're alright, you're alright…_

Ben closed his eyes, tightening his grip ever so slightly. For years they'd been friends and for years he'd pushed Riley much harder than he deserved. The look of absolute shock and untold pain in Riley's eyes when Ben had punched him was enough to break his heart. He knew he could never forgive himself for that but hopefully he could somehow make it up to him. Riley was the best friend he'd ever had and he was determined not to lose him.

_And I have felt the same as you I've felt the same  
As you I've felt the same as you I've felt the same…_

The words faded from his mouth in a soft whisper. Tears stung the corners of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Instead, he held Riley close, smiling softly as the younger man buried his face in the side of his neck, and closed his eyes. The lyrics lingered but a quiet peace had fallen over the room as both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Aww I love this song so much :D The beginning (music) kinda reminded me of a lullaby and I've been dying to write a story or chapter using these lyrics! Jazz hands! Hope you guys liked it!!**


	5. Ask Abigail

**Hello all!! Good lord I'm sorry it took me so long to update!! O.o Completely not cool! Anyway I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Quick note: I wanted to bring Abigail into the story through some way, shape, or form so I added a little bit of backstory to make it seem plausible. I know its not canon but Abigail just seems like the kind of person who would be a good nurse :D Also, did anyone see the MTV movie awards and notice that NT2 got nothing?! Oh my God! Blasphemy! It was semi-cool cause Transformers got best movie and that rocked my socks but seriously, no award for NT2?! Ugh...epic failure...**

* * *

"Ben…?"

"…"

"Ben."

"Hmm…?"

"I have to pee…"

Ben blinked groggily and sat up a little, releasing his hold on Riley. "Alright…" He yawned, propping himself on one elbow. "Can you make it by yourself?" He asked, watching as Riley slowly and shakily pulled himself into a sitting position.

The younger man nodded. "Yeah, I should be fine…" He answered tiredly, standing carefully and steadying himself against the nightstand. "The way things are right now I think I could run a marathon if it would get me to the restroom…" He smiled faintly and turned, slowly but surely making his way to the restroom and closing the door behind him.

Ben collapsed back onto the bed, rolling to one side and glancing at the alarm clock. It was just past 2 am, the glowing red numbers blurring together into an indecipherable mess. He blinked again, surprised they'd slept for almost eight hours and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It had been one hell of a long day…

There was a soft cough from behind the restroom door followed by the sound of the toilet flushing. Ben sat up slowly, realizing that he was suddenly desperately in need of the facilities as well, and winced as his back popped in several different places. He waited for Riley to come out, tapping his fingers lightly on the edge of the bed.

There was another cough that broke into a series, these louder and a little more labored, followed by a soft thud on the carpeted floor. Ben frowned, standing and walking toward the restroom door. "Riley, you okay?"

The coughing continued, deep and hacking, as he got closer. "Riley?" Ben pushed open the door to find the younger man slumped against the bathroom cabinet, his hands covering his mouth as he continued to cough hoarsely into them.

Ben dropped to his knees beside him in an instant, his dark eyes filled with concern. "Riley, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly, patting the younger man on the back gently to try an alleviate some of his discomfort.

Managing a half breath, Riley shook his head weakly. "I don't know…I was fine a second ago…" He broke into another ragged coughing fit, the force enough to cause his entire body to shudder.

Ben turned and rummaged around under the sink, grabbing a paper cup and filling it with water. Riley took it gratefully and took a few small sips, the water helping to calm the irritation. He inhaled slowly, managing to get a full breath in before the coughing could catch up. His face was flushed with exertion, blue eyes glassy and tired. "Ugh…" He groaned, falling forward a little and resting his head against Ben's shoulder. "I feel like I've been inhaling Jell-o that's been run through a paper mill…"

The older man smiled faintly, rubbing his best friend's back. It wasn't surprising considering the events that took place earlier in the day but only Riley could describe it like that. He listened for a second, frowning sharply to himself. The cough suddenly wasn't his main concern anymore; it was the deep, wheezing rattle that accompanied each breath Riley took.

"Hey Riley, do you think you can take a deep breath for me?" Ben asked quietly, keeping one arm around the younger man's back to prevent him from tipping over and pressing his free hand to the left side of Riley's chest.

With a small amount of effort that represented a problem in itself, Riley managed to take a slow, hitched breath, coughing sharply as his lungs refused to expand any further. Another deep cough ripped through him and a small amount of watery mucus forced its way out of his throat. He gagged and spit it into the paper cup, making a face as he did so. "Ugh…" Once the blockage had been dislodged, breathing seemed to become a little easier and Riley took a deep, full breath.

Ben frowned again, feeling the lingering shudder of fluid and congestion move around as Riley breathed. He knew it was very possible that the younger man still had river water swishing around in his lungs but he also knew that it could lead to pretty serious problem if it got any worse. Looping Riley's arm around his neck, Ben very carefully pulled him to his feet. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get you back in bed, okay?" Riley could only nod weakly as he was lead back into the bedroom and gently placed on the bed.

Ben pulled the blankets up to his hips and pushed Riley into a reclined position. "Go ahead and get comfortable, okay? I need to make a phone call really quick." He pulled a cell phone from his jeans pocket and began scrolling through his address book. "Stay put." He called over his shoulder as he walked toward the bedroom door.

"Good plan…" Riley mumbled back, wincing as a lingering cough shuddered through him, another wad of saliva and some kind of terrible congestion releasing itself from his lungs.

Ben made his way into the kitchen, selecting a number and dialing it. The phone rang in the low, monotonous tone that always seems to mock the caller. He groaned quietly as it rang a few more times, vaguely wondering if this was the best plan of action. Ways to start the conversation swirled through his head as that damn ring echoed in the background. Swear to God, there had to be a more interesting standard ring tone for a phone other than this fuc-

"Hello?" A tired, somewhat hassled voice answered on the other line.

"Abigail?"

"Ben?" Abigail sounded equally surprised and irritated by the sound of the other man's voice on the phone. "What are you doing? It's…" There was a brief pause on the other line. "5:20. Why are you calling so early?"

"Well I had a question I needed to ask and-" Wait, 5:20? Ben raised an eyebrow slightly. "Where are you?"

Abigail sighed softly, the airport security guard waving her past his station. "I'm in San Diego," She answered, hauling a small suitcase along behind her. "I have a meeting in about two and a half hours so I had to catch a redeye flight last night."

"What's the meeting for?"

"Ben." Abigail cut him off quietly, pausing to sit on a bench and change into a pair of tennis shoes. "Why did you call me?"

A little known fact about Abigail Chase was that she had studied nursing for two years before going into document restoration but that didn't make asking her for advice any easier. In fact, she was probably the last person he wanted to ask about it but when the options are limited, there not much else one can do. "How could you tell if someone has pneumonia?"

There was a palpable pause from his phone companion. This was why he hated asking, Abigail had this way of staying silent that made you feel like smashing your head into a wall…

"Why do you need to know?" She asked cautiously after a few more seconds, her voice wary and suspicious.

"Well…it's a little complicated…"

Abigail chuckled quietly and shook her head. "Ben, what about you isn't complicated?"

Damn, touché. Ben took a deep breath and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what was about to occur. "Okay…well, Riley and I were walking through the park yesterday and he fell through the ice…" He almost dropped the phone as Abigail nearly deafened him.

"Oh my God! Is he alright?!" She exclaimed loudly, ignoring the group of people in the airport who were now looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

As the buzzing in his ears began to subside, Ben pulled the phone back and nodded. "Yeah, he's fine but I think he might still have some water in his lungs. He got up a minute ago and suddenly wasn't able to take a deep breath without coughing."

"Ben, Riley needs to be in a hospital." Abigail said evenly, her voice dropping a little as she walked toward a corner of the airport. "If he does still have water in his lungs it could get really serious really fast."

"I know, Abi, and I swear I'll take him to the hospital if he gets any worse but I wanted your advice first. Besides, you and I both know how Riley gets when it comes to hospitals…"

Abigail let out a long sigh, not sure whether she was more irritated with Ben for calling her Abi or why neither of them seemed to be able to go through a week without some kind of catastrophe. The last time she and Ben had taken Riley to the hospital for a few stitches for a gash in his arm, it had resulted in broken doorknob, a doctor with a black eye, and a lawsuit. Not to mention the verbal tirade Riley had unleashed on the poor practitioner once he'd started stitching the wound closed. Riley could develop a very colorful vocabulary when he wanted to, the likes of which would make a sailor blush.

"Yeah, I remember how he gets with hospitals." She closed her eyes for a second and thought back to medical school five years earlier, which was much harder to do while running of three hours of sleep. "Hmm…okay, well the first sign of any infection is usually a fever."

"Okay, hold on." There was a slight shuffling on the other line as Ben walked back into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed next to the sleeping young man and rested his palm against his forehead. Satisfied with the lack of fever, he moved his hand and gently pressed his fingers to the inside of Riley's wrist, counting softly for a few seconds.

"Ben?"

"Well his heart rate feels normal and I don't think he has a fever either…"

"That's good!" Abigail exclaimed in spite of herself, catching the attention of a few airport patrons who were attempting to sleep in the cramped chairs that lined the waiting area. "If there's no fever then the risk of him having an infection is relatively slim." She slid through the glass doors and walked out toward the parking lot, cradling her phone against her ear as she juggled her wallet from the suitcase. "Just keep an eye on him and make sure his condition doesn't change. If it does though, for any reason, I want you to call me immediately, got it?"

Ben smiled and nodded even though he knew she couldn't see it. "I promise."

"Good. I have to go, my cab is here, but call me if you need to okay?"

"Abigail, I promise I will call you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay." The cab door shut and Abigail gave the driver her directions. "Take care, Ben."

"You too, Abigail." Ben replied, hearing the smile in her voice before she hung up. He closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket, walking back over to the bed. Riley was sleeping soundly again, the effort of walking and coughing at the same time taking all the energy completely out of him.

Sliding back on to the bed, Ben absently began stroking the younger man's hair, listening closely to his breathing. "You live to cause me trouble, don't you?" He asked affectionately, smiling as Riley made a soft, irritated sound against his leg. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Alrighty! I know Riley should technically be in a hospital but we all know my issue with hospitals, right? Hospital-convenient-cop out-shun! So there you have it, my one reason for Riley suffering at a house rather than an ICU ward :D By the way, has anyone heard of that kid who died of "dry drowning"? It's pretty scary stuff and I considered using it but decided I couldn't be that mean. Also, I considered full blown pneumonia but decided not on that as well.Poor Riley just can't catch a break...Anyway, let me know what you think!! Loves!!**


	6. Compromise

**Hiya!! I managed to update a little sooner this time but sadly this is the last chapter :( ducks as random objects are hurdled at her I'm sorry! I just felt that Riley needed a break so I let him have it. But I plan on doing a prequel-esque story on my take on how Ben and Riley met so that should be up and running soon. Also, I was in an odd sentimental mood when I wrote this so if it's a little sappier than normal I apologize :D Onward!!**

**P.S. I shamelessly added a quote from CSI:Miami :D Kudos to anyone who finds it!!**

**P.S. Again: I left it implied that Ben and Abi get back together :D Jazz handz!!**

* * *

Ben blinked awake as Riley shifted next to him, rolling onto his side to face the wall and falling back into a deep sleep. Sitting up a little straighter, Ben looked at the clock and rubbed his eyes, not entirely sure when he'd fallen back asleep. It was 8:58, already almost an hour past the lecture he was supposed to give at the university that morning. Stretching a little, Ben checked Riley's pulse and breathing one last time, satisfied that nothing had changed dramatically in the past hour since he'd last checked. The rest of the night had passed by without a hitch, Riley sleeping comfortably next to him the entire time. Occasionally, a lingering cough would make itself known but the fit was short-lived and would quietly die out as easily as it had come.

Ben swung his legs over the side of the bed, popping his neck as he did so. He was relatively certain if he stayed in the bed any longer, he'd go stark raving mad so the idea of getting up and moving around the house was more than a little appealing. He tucked the blankets securely around Riley's shoulders and stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. Somehow, the cell phone had been left out in the kitchen and was blinking furiously with the indication of missed calls/voice mail waiting.

The treasure hunter trudged to the phone and snatched it off the counter top as if the very image of it was pissing him off. Sighing at the 7 missed calls and 5 new voice mail messages that flashed annoyingly across the screen, he made his way into the living room and fell onto the couch. He dialed the number for his voice mail and winced as a very polite yet very angry Ivy League professor proceeded to tell Ben exactly how disappointed he was that his guest speaker had decided to play hooky and not show up for the lecture. He requested a conference with him at once to which Ben just rolled his eyes and pressed delete. The next one was from his father asking if he and Riley would like to come to dinner at Emily's house later that night and the last three were from Abigail. Two were asking about Riley's condition and if anything had changed and the Ben-so-help-me-God-if-you-don't-answer-the-phone-I'm-going-to-rip-your-spinal-cord-out-and-beat-you-with-it kind of messages. She'd called the house about two hours earlier so that threat was now all but exhausted but the effort was still cute. The third was a rather timid and embarrassed invitation to dinner once she'd returned from her conference so they could "catch up a bit." Ben smiled warmly at her request and made up his mind to call her as soon as he was sure her meeting was over.

Ben sighed and let the phone fall onto the coffee table, flicking on the television and flipping through the channels. He'd thought about reading over his notes or doing some research or anything that could be considered productive but the lack of motivation prevented him from moving very far. He settled on _Singing in the Rain,_ keeping the volume low so it wouldn't disturb Riley in the other room.

Ben glanced out the window, realizing that another snowy day was upon them. Dark, slate-colored clouds hung low over the tree tops and an icy drizzle had blanketed the windows. Sinking a little lower into the armrest, Ben focused his attention back on the screen just as Gene Kelley began his trademark singing number that earned the musical its title.

There was a soft padding of feet through the kitchen and a few seconds later, Riley had fallen onto the couch next to him. "_Singing in the Rain?"_ He asked quietly, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth at his best friend's movie choice. A thin, fleece blanket was wrapped around his bare shoulders and he snuggled deeper into the couch, watching the movie nonetheless.

"Come on, it's a classic." The older man defended, nudging the other gently and giving him a warm smile. "So you feel okay?"

Riley nodded after a second, clearing his throat as another cough swelled in his chest. "I'm alright. Tired I guess, but I'm okay." He smiled reassuringly at Ben, glancing past him to look out the window. "Hey look, it's snowing…"

Ben followed his gaze and a comfortable silence fell between them as the watched the tiny flurries of snowflakes swish through the air. Riley watched wordlessly for a few seconds, suddenly remembering the mind-numbing chill of the frozen river. He shivered once, burrowing deeper into his blanket in an attempt to hide the action. Ben, however, noticed and looked at him with concern.

"Riley, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a chill is all."

"Do you want me to turn up the heater?"

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"No, really. It's fine, I promise."

"I can get you another blanket if you-"

"Ben…!" Riley protested weakly causing the older man to close his mouth instantly. "I'm fine, really." He looked at his best friend with honest yet tired blue eyes. "I'm fine."

Ben was silent for a minute longer, his gaze falling to the floor. "But I'm not…" He whispered, his voice barely above a whisper. The younger man looked confused and Ben shook his head slowly. "Riley…yesterday when I pulled you from the ice and you weren't breathing I….I've never been so scared in my entire life…You're my best friend and to think I could lose you so easily…it terrifies me…"

Riley regarded him with an apologetic stare and squeezed his shoulder. "Ben, I'm fine. You're not going to lose me anytime soon…"

"But if I hadn't been there-"

"But you were there, Ben. Just like you always are…" Upon getting no response from his best friend, Riley continued. "If you hadn't been there I'd still be that geeky kid glued to the floor of the chemistry lab at Penn State." Riley gave him a goofy smile and earned one in return. "Ben, you were there for me when no one else was and you were there yesterday as well…I've never doubted you nor have I ever felt you would abandon me."

Ben took a slow, steadying breath and closed his eyes. Watching him carefully, Riley rummaged around through some unknown pocket within the blanket and retrieved something from inside. "Here, you dropped this." He said, placing a small, metallic object in the center of Ben's palm.

The older man gasped, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. His ring. The one he'd thrown out on the ice…the one Riley had gone to retrieve… "This is why you were out on the ice…?" He choked out incredulously, his voice breaking as he spoke.

"Well yeah, I mean I didn't want it to get lost." Riley tried to laugh but it was cut short as Ben suddenly engulfed him in a tight, crushing hug.

"Riley, you idiot!" Ben growled next to his ear, his voice strained with emotion. "How could you have been so stupid?! You nearly died!" Ben hugged him tighter, if that was possible, and gripped his shoulders through the blanket. "How could you have been so stupid…" He whispered again brokenly, a surge of emotion overwhelming him completely as hot tears began to stream from his eyes.

Riley said nothing but wrapped his arms around Ben's back, hugging him in return. "I'm sorry…" He whispered after a minute, utterly unnerved by the sight of his best friend crying on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Ben…"

Ben took a few shuddering breaths and shook his head, refusing to let go for a minute. "God Riley…" He muttered into the blanket. "I've put you through so much and risked your life so many times and you nearly get killed because of some stupid ring I threw during a temper tantrum…"

"It's not stupid-"

"Yes it is!" Ben snapped suddenly, looking Riley in the eyes and gripping his shoulders loosely through the blanket. "Don't you get it? The ring doesn't matter, a ring can be replaced…But I could never find a replacement Riley…" He shook his head, blinking back the remaining tears that threatened to fall. "Don't you ever do anything like that ever again, got it?!" He shook the younger man with each word to emphasize his point.

Riley nodded, a small smile resting across his face. "I promise…I'm sorry for worrying you…"

Ben closed his eyes for a second and released his hold on Riley, falling back against the couch. "No, I should be the one to apologize Riley. I've taken advantage of you far too many times and you don't deserve that." He looked at the younger man with honesty in his eyes. "Is there anyway you can forgive me?"

Riley thought for a second before a mischievous smirk quirked the side of his mouth. "I can think of a way."

The older man raised an eyebrow, not sure he liked the look Riley had. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Scooting a little closer, Riley leveled his eyes with Ben's. "Tell me what's on page 47."

"No."

"What? Why?!"

"Riley, I can't do that…it's too big."

Riley sighed dramatically which made him cough. "Oh come on, Ben. You and I both know you're going to need my help at some point along the way because, like it or not, we are partners and I'm not letting you search for the next ground-breaking, history-altering treasure all by yourself."

Ben glared at Riley and Riley glared right back for several minutes.

"It's more than Top Secret." Ben started.

"That's okay. I know it was in the President's Book."

"Tell anyone and I'll murder you."

"As always."

Sighing deeply, Ben muted the television and made himself a little more comfortable on the couch. Riley followed his actions and leaned against the older man's shoulder, huddling a little deeper in the blanket.

"Alright, well during the War of 1812, the original Presidential Mansion, before it became the White House, was attacked by the British and burned to the ground. After the fire was put out, a few colonists discovered a metal chest with strange encryptions across the metal that had been hidden beneath the floor boards of the Mansion. When they attempted to investigate the contents of the chest, a company of armed guards surrounded them and immediately took it away, threatening to send all of the colonists involved in the finding to jail if they ever told anyone what they'd seen." Ben felt Riley shift against his shoulder, his breathing becoming slightly deeper as he relaxed. He knew full well the younger man would be asleep by the time he finished the story but continued anyway. "Several years later, after the Presidential Mansion had been rebuilt and painted white, better known as the White House, a man claiming to be one of the explorers from the company of Juan Ponce de Leon requested to meet with the president for what he explained was a matter of dire importance. His search was for one of the greatest treasures said to be hidden in the new world and believed the contents of the chest would hold to key to finding such a treasure. In French it was called _La fontaine de Jeunesse._" Ben stroked Riley's hair away from his face, smiling as the young man used his shoulder as a pillow. "The Fountain of Youth…"

**The End**

* * *

**Yay!! So I left it with what I thought might be on page 47 :D It would be cool cause Ben said whatever it was was "life altering" Get it? _LIFE_ altering? Hehe! God, I'm tired... Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I'm so thankful for all of your comments!! Thany you all so much!! Much love!!**


End file.
